


不准吃花

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 花吐症 双猫擦边球，本质沙雕
Relationships: 双猫
Kudos: 6





	不准吃花

一开始，猫以为自己只是消化不良的问题。  
这怪不得他自己，这些精力旺盛的冒险者们对任务尽心尽力，进攻防护的技巧用起来比谁都好，唯独就是没有养成良好的饮食习惯。赶着去迷宫探索的好奇心驱使年轻人快且急地咽下所有的食物，哪里管得上肠胃的承载能力。如此狂奔乱打了一段时间，身体就不满地做起恶作剧抗议了。  
“呃！”猫又打了一个短促响亮的嗝。胸腔肌肉的骤停骤缩让他不得不停下了进攻，拍着胸口试图缓解不适，但更多的嗝声更快地响起来。他苦不堪言，边跑边打，感觉脑子快要缺氧。朋友们嘻嘻哈哈地停下来歇息，他放下了武器，喝了好几口水，又七扭八歪地做起憋着气的伸展运动。但没用，他颇有节奏感地打着嗝，失误越来越多，懊恼得耳朵打转。  
你行不行啊？朋友们嬉笑道。猫白了他一眼，努力作了一个深呼吸：“我没事！”  
但那股吸进去的气息很快被赶回来，极快地攀到咽喉处，却没有带起肌肉筋挛，反而让喉咙发痒，清脆的嗝声就变成了压抑的咳嗽声，猫魅捂着口，觉着有什么湿润柔软的东西从胸腔一路冲出来，跌落在手心上。他直觉不妙，内心一震，极速摊开手来：一枚花瓣。  
他不相信地用另一只手按了按，真的是花。柔软、殷红，乖巧地落在他的手上。他与花瓣大眼瞪小眼，好友还待嘲笑他马上开始上吐了，凑过来也看了一眼，即便开始了表演。  
“天啊！”好友惊叫起来，他不敢置信地看着猫魅，双手夸张地作出西子捧心的模样，“你竟然吃花？！连花都不放过！！”  
胡说八道！你他妈才吃了花。猫差点跳起来和损友打架。但越多越急的咳嗽声阻止了他，他咳得上气不接下气，咳得眼泪淌过脸颊，咳得大脑发白，咳得双膝跪地，他的喉咙发痒而胸腔发疼，猫抓住衣领，一口一口地往外吐花瓣，飘得到处都是。  
朋友这才傻了。在猫晕过去之前，他听到的最后一句话是：“居然吃了这么多……”

猫魅们凑在一起，挤着彼此毛茸茸的脑袋去盯地上写着情报的纸张。他们是一同长大的孩子，情谊较种族习性更胜一筹，即使长大后也是常常聚在一起冒险的好伙伴。如今其中一位出现了莫名其妙的症状，他们自然劳心劳力，为好友两肋插刀。  
但四处打听来的消息却不甚乐观，来自远东的朋友为其奔走，终于打听到了相关的魔法。她脸色凝重，为好友们揭示了事情的真相：“他爱上了一个人！”  
好友们互相望望，在彼此的表情上读出来了疑惑。就凭那只每天横冲直撞只会迷宫探险的猫也会喜欢上人吗？他们马上抛下了对友人的同情，小声叽叽喳喳讨论起猫春心萌动对象是谁，顺便发出感叹：“原来不是吃了花……真的没吃吗？”还是一个沉稳的猫咳了几声，吸引回大家的注意。  
“这和他的症状有什么联系吗？”沉稳的猫这样说。他是被猫认识后拉来的冒险者，并非与这些猫一同长大，但性情温和，身手出众，颇受大家的推崇与欢迎。此时他一说话，大家就信服地闭了嘴，眼巴巴地看着少女。  
“关系大着了！”少女说，“就是因为他暗恋得太辛苦，才会被魔法盯上，让他这样死去活来地吐花。”她犹豫了一下，才鼓起勇气说出最坏的结局，“如果他爱的人不知晓他的心思，他迟早会死。”  
人群又沸腾起来。沉稳的猫也被吓到了，白色的耳朵抖了一下，但他马上开始询问起解决的办法：“能把这个魔法给破解掉吗？”他做出推理，“只要他表白了心意……就可以痊愈吗？”  
“恐怕不行。”少女遗憾地说，“据我所知，只有他暗恋的人知晓了他的心意，又与他接吻，一同吐出花瓣来，这魔法才算真的解决了。”这个方式太过暧昧，听得楞头青们脸上飞红。但不管怎么说，知道了病因和药引，他们就能与死神斗智斗勇，将猫的命救回来。少女问：“那你们知道他暗恋谁吗？”  
这句话给摩拳擦掌的小伙子们泼了一盆冷水，他们瞠目结舌地盯着少女，少女只好循循善诱：“或许和他吐出来的花有什么联系？快想想看！”  
那花倒是很眼熟。大家想着那鲜红的颜色，很容易就想起这常见的花可能的来源：花草商卖的捧花，不贵，猫自己的家中也放了好几捧。  
可猫买房装修是好久之前的事情了，难道这磨人到吐花的恋情自那么早就开始了吗？众人面面相觑，绞尽脑汁也没能想到猫对着花寄托了对谁的感情，他们第一次感到自己熟悉的猫如此陌生，觉得还是当面质问猫来得迅速一些——都说过这病会死的！人命关天啊！  
他们集体涌进了猫魅的房子。猫咳得一晚上没睡好，疑惑地看着这群人擅闯民宅，还没等他用言语表达自己脑子里那串深沉的问号，好友们便交换了一个眼神，快又急地将新发现全说了出来。  
困意顿时消退，猫魅结结巴巴地否认道：“在、在说什么呢？我没有喜欢的人……”他的耳朵耸立起来，熟悉他的好友一看就知道他是在撒谎了。  
于是便有老兄仗义执言：“别拖时间了！我们都知道了！！你就是喜欢——”他说话还大喘气，猫魅以为自己的秘密已经暴露得如此具体，紧张得尾巴直线起立，手忙脚乱地就来堵对方的嘴，对方机敏地回缩进人群，嘴上功夫不停，“——喜欢上了一个人！快告诉我们是谁！男的女的？做什么工作？我们认识吗？”  
猫魅被这些问题打得一个踉跄，虚惊一场地松了一口气，但这口气让大家更加意识到了他的确拥有一个不为人知的病因。这下换做人群把他堵进角落了：“快点！我们都知道了，快点说名字！”  
猫惊恐地睁大眼睛，他尖叫起来：“不要！！你们发什么癫？”他每说一个字都要轻咳上一声，花瓣从牙齿间隙中漏出来，被他呸呸着吐掉。被揭穿秘密的猫此刻脸色通红，连他吐出来的花瓣见了都要自惭形秽。  
好友们可懒得去理会他红花一样热起来的脸，那些花瓣越美丽，就越发地提醒着他们，这尚在嘴硬的猫如今在遭受何等可怕的事情！他们势必要把倒霉的好友从神秘的魔法中解救出来，即使牺牲某个路人的贞洁又或者好友自己的羞耻心也在所不辞！他们拍着胸脯道：“你别担心！我们一定会帮你的！”  
不等猫魅继续破口大骂，他们又信誓旦旦作承诺：“放心！就说他是谁，就算他不喜欢你，我们也一定把他绑到你面前亲你！”  
猫魅被好友们坦诚的言论刺得上蹿下跳又避无可避，他破罐破摔，蜷在床的最里边，用被子把自己裹成一个猫猫粽：“我不会说的！你们死心吧！”  
好友们被他决绝的态度震撼了，看来真的是单相思！其中一人试图伸手将那层被子扯下，猫魅负隅顽抗，从被子里蹬出许许多多的花瓣来。好友生气了，他大声训斥道：“难道被他知道你的想法比死更可怕吗！拿出点勇气来，想想以前你刚拿枪就去扎树精的样子！”他越说越激昂，手上一用力，用来当作城墙的被子就掀开来，露出下面被花瓣、被自己的心意簇拥的猫魅。  
猫魅羞愤难平，他捂住脸，嗷地一声哭起来：“就是比死还可怕！！”  
在猫魅难以一见的糗态前，好友们总算勉强认识到了他们的操之过急。他们欲言又止了一会，终于在猫魅越发大声起来的哭声中关上了八卦的盒子，闭上了问这问那的嘴，他们同情地看着哭泣的猫，就连这种时候猫魅还要分出抽噎的精力去咳出那些花瓣来：他刚想再提一次调来谴责他们，却被一片突如其来的花瓣给打得上气不接下气。猫只能难堪地夺回自己的被子，愤愤地指着门道：“都给我滚！”他重新钻进被子里去，遮挡住某一道他在意的目光。  
好友们推推搡搡地出去了，最后那位一晃尾巴，担忧地探进一个脑袋：“哭完了记得和我们说你喜欢……”一个小戒指唰地飞过来，那个人果断闭嘴跑了，体贴地为猫魅带上了房门。房间里重新归为寂静，窗外的光悠悠斜照下来，点出那些在因闹剧飞扬起来的尘埃。猫魅被憨批好友们的操作气得呼哧呼哧，好半天才平静下来。猫从没想过这会给他带来这么大的麻烦，他宁愿跌落悬崖、被魔界花喷臭气、被蛤蟆用舌头卷起来，也不希望有人知道这个秘密。早知道就不吃饭吃那么快了！他委屈起来，头用力蹭了蹭自己的手腕，声带又不受控制地颤几下，一枚花瓣从嗓子眼中钻出来，落到他手上去。猫对着光，用手指细细摩挲着那些柔软的纹路，半晌，重重的跌回床铺上，他将花贴在自己的嘴上，试图想象亲吻的感觉，叹出一口气来。

铩羽而归的猫魅们又凑在一起，忧心忡忡地为他们倔强又不幸的朋友开起作战会议。虽然猫不肯主动承认，但他的人生轨迹被这群狐朋狗友们自信地抓在手掌里。猫们坚信，凭猫魅的性子，绝无可能在他们不知道的时候与陌生人发展出你侬我侬的关系。因此，他们只要在彼此的社交圈子里层层排查，定能找出那个夺走猫心的罪犯！  
“说不定就在我们之间，”左右闲聊了一段时间，所有人热心地提供了猫的情报，从他热爱在薰衣草苗圃游泳，到支持哪一位小黄莺，每个人都提供了或真或假的见解（“我看见他裸泳！”“是你看错吧？他穿豹纹内裤游的！”），范围大大缩小，大家终于从猫的薄脸皮特征上做出刑侦突破口，“以他那么激烈的反应，那么不想让我们知道，说不定真的是灯下黑，喜欢上了好友才不好意思！”大家你看看我，我看看你，彼此寻找着可以被猫喜欢上的可能性，但无疑都陷入了尴尬的沉默中。  
“但是，如果他真的只是暗恋路人怎么办？”一只猫凭着严谨认真的态度再次重申起这种情况的可能性来，“那可不就是大海捞针！”  
为首的人沉思了一会，他面陈似水，以珍视友谊的心态，从物资角度作出了巨大贡献：“那我就把房子卖了，聘所有人来亲他！”这宁可亲错不可放过的提案获得了大量的支持，所有人热泪盈眶，为彼此真挚的友谊所感动。猫就像故事里亟待拯救的公主，他并不矮的伙伴们众志成城，势要将淹没在人群中不知名的王子找出来，帮助猫彻彻底底把毒苹果给吐出来。至于猫自己的想法……活下来才有资格羞耻！他们只负责让猫活下去，恋爱还请猫自己努力可以吗？  
“首先，要从我们自己做起，”他们做总结，痛心疾首外有一种舍生取义的精神，“从明天起……我们每个人……都去亲他！一下就好，为了我们的朋友……这是必要的牺牲！”  
“为了朋友！”猫们举起酒杯高声喝道。在旅馆中睡着的猫不安地扭了一下，打出一个混着花的喷嚏来。  
在醉鬼们酒气冲天的互相打气间，有一个人轻轻叹了一口气。他扫了一眼在大圆桌旁倒成一片的酒疯子们，再去看桌子旁的小黑板：不知道是谁带过来的，此时上面密密麻麻写满了猫的情报：喜欢吃苹果和蛋糕，早餐喜欢东方风格的，家里最显眼和最隐蔽的地方都偷偷摸摸地放着一束捧花……在疯子们的叫嚷声中，这个人又叹了口气，他点出了大家的酒钱，放在桌上，迈出了酒馆的大门。

猫听到门又打开了，他睡得迷糊，但实在害怕自己那些不着调的朋友来偷自己的日记本（他们绝对做得出这种事情），只好挣扎着爬起来一看，结果从小到大的朋友们一个都没有在，只有一只毛发洁白的猫站在门口，望着他放在茶几上的捧花出神。  
“呃，呃……”猫一下子懵了，他想起自己还光着两条腿，连忙滚回床铺上才问好，“有事吗？”他手舞足蹈地吸引着白猫的注意力。  
白猫这才回过神，他点点头：“你还蛮喜欢这种捧花的？看来当初我没送错。”  
“是挺漂亮的。”猫强撑着把这个话题轻描淡写地揭过去，不让对方看出什么端倪来。当初白猫送给他的时候他还高兴得不得了，结果那只是花草商新出的商品，用以庆贺他购买了新房。好在那时候没真的一股气表白，“有什么东西落在这里了吗？”  
“没有，我就是来看看你，我想我应该帮的上忙。”白猫说，他走过来，像以前探望在冒险中受伤的猫一样走过来，坐在床边，“现在他们都不在了，和我说一说吗？”床垫因白猫的体重下陷了一下，猫往里边缩了一下，暗自祈祷昏暗的灯光能遮掩住自己的不知所措。  
猫的退避和沉默让白猫会错了意，他转而开始劝说：“我知道这是隐私……但会死的啊，大家都很着急的，爱情也是很自然的事，怎么不愿意说呢？没有人会笑你的呀。”他温柔地说着，安抚地拍一拍被子下的人。手掌的热量隔着衣物和被褥轻轻击打在身上，把猫魅的鼻子敲得一酸。  
他又何尝不想说出来呢？有那么好几次，他真的差一点就大声呼喊出自己的感情了。猫想起自己第一次见到白猫的时候，黑衣森林上午最漂亮的太阳打在他的头发上，将耳朵上的绒毛都细致地描绘出金边。他被过于耀眼的光芒所打动了，一下昏了头，一句邀请脱口而出。白猫看他半天，笑着应了下来。  
白猫融进了他们的圈子里，在所有人的眼里都是熠熠生辉的存在。猫前前后后也认识了许多白猫的朋友，那些与白猫更为相熟的冒险者们个个魅力非凡，把猫萌生的情意逼成了退意。他在白猫的身姿下臣服，又在白猫的光辉下踌躇，不敢再踏出多一步，每次白猫在的时候他能编出三千个借口临阵脱逃，白猫也察觉到了他的疏远，便礼貌地用保持距离回应了他。猫一时恍惚，他都快记不起上次两人这样面对面说话是什么时候的事情了。  
鬼使神差地，猫咳了一声，没吐出花瓣，是要清嗓子：“我真的很喜欢他。”  
白猫侧过脸来，向猫示意自己会是一个称职的倾听者。猫狠下心来，开始闭着眼絮絮叨叨自己的心情。他今天还梦到了白猫，此刻只将容貌和名字都隐去了，向他的病因、他的梦中人描绘着自己的梦中世界：“我和他一起跑上山顶，他的眼睛和太阳一样亮……”可就算这些说的再多，白猫也不知道是在对他说，想到这些，猫心里庆幸了一会，猛地又是一阵难过，他咳起来，很多很多的花漫出来。  
白猫拍着他的背：“所以这些，你宁愿带进坟墓里去也不会说给他听？”  
猫一时无言，总归现在他也没有死，除了胸口坠疼以外也没有什么真实感。偏偏这疼痛感也不剧烈，从前无数次深夜，他想起白猫的脸时，疼痛就随之降临，比如今的不适还要难过数百倍，至少现在的疼痛只会有花瓣簌簌而落，而在以往，落下来的都是一串又一串的泪水。  
“我希望他知道，又希望他不知道，”猫轻声说，花代替他的泪水落下来，“无论是哪一种，我都觉得挺难过的。”  
“魔法效果发作得很快，我想他应该是不知道的。”白猫说。两个人陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默中去，猫暗自后悔，不应该一时冲动说出那些话来。白猫深吸了一口气，又说：“你这么喜欢他……我都有点嫉妒起来了。”  
猫一惊，慌乱地摆起手来：“没有的事！我这种人……您这么好，喜欢您的人一定更多也更好的！”他被自己的话刺了一下，垂下头去，讪讪道：“您不用嫉妒他的……”  
白猫看上去还想说点什么，却止住了话头，他站起身，深吸一口气又坐下来，轻轻晃了一下尾巴：“先起来吃点东西吧。”猫也不想继续之前那过于奇怪的话题，他翻身而起，确认了一眼时钟：还不算太晚。但他睡了一天，的确也饿了。  
“就躺着吧，我给你带了餐板，”体贴的探望者安置好了一切，为他打开带来的食盒，食物的香气一下萦绕在小小的屋子里，“吃吧，应该都是你爱吃的。”猫愣住了，他扫了一眼，发现对方所言不虚。  
“呃，你、你怎么知道的……”猫害羞了，尾巴到处乱摆，把花瓣折腾得到处都是，有一些别到了白猫的衣服边。猫的脸更红了，小心地将那些花瓣抓回去，拢在自己身前。  
“嗯……因为他们今天还开了你的讨论会。”白猫想了想，还是把这可怕的事情告诉了一无所知的猫。他逻辑一向很好，表达也出色，声音又好听，讲起大家如何瓜分情报、互相打趣、制定计划、一锤定音的过程像是在讲故事。但其中的主人公却无法感受到快乐，他从听到大家如何捏造是非时就开始大喊大叫：“我没有！我没有裸泳，我也不穿豹纹的……”澄清到一半，他又因为这话题太过隐私而捂住了脸，再不出声。直到说到大家为情献身，要一人来吻他一口，他才如遭雷击，脑子里昔日温和的好友们容貌此刻全变成了要强吻他的修罗，猫受不了了，呃啊一声移开食物掀开被子跳下床。白猫看了一眼，普普通通的白色短裤。  
白猫抓住他：“你要干什么？”  
“当然是跑啊！！难不成我还真等着他们一人亲我一口吗！！”猫急得团团转，蹦着想要把白猫的手甩开。白猫松开了他的手，哭笑不得道：“明天他们才来呢。”  
“明天也不行啊！！”猫急道，一边咳一边去找自己的行李。他蹲着身看了看自己的床底，扯出不知道什么时候踢到底下的鞋子。再站起来的时候，却一下子撞上了白猫。他有些茫然地抬起头来，他们站得太紧了，猫下意识退了一步，白猫却也不紧不慢地往前走了一步。  
“所以我才这时候过来的。”白猫说，“我想确认一点事情。可以吗？”  
猫从没这样贴近过白猫，被吓得一声咳，一朵花瓣飞出来，轻飘飘地落在白猫的领口上。真糟糕，猫脸上发烧，赶紧先慌里慌张地点点头，再用手去拿。在猫触及自己的花瓣之前，白猫先一步行动了。  
好软。猫魅迷迷糊糊地想着。潮热的呼吸先是喷在他的人中上，然后随着唇齿的进一步纠缠，鼻息扑打的位置也发生了改变：鼻尖、唇侧……猫魅觉得自己嘴巴旁一圈的皮肤都酥酥麻麻地在发烫，他也说不清楚是因为对方的呼吸，还是由于那不断磨蹭自己的嘴唇，那种酥麻感正随着漫长的亲吻逐渐扩大，带得他一整张猫脸都火辣辣的。白猫还在继续加深这个吻，他捧上猫的脸，大拇指在脸上的面纹处反复描摹，猫被那条灵巧的舌头舔得颠三倒四，胸腔的疼痛在温柔的安抚之下逐渐消失，本身去抓花瓣的手转而去把住人的手腕，得到亲吻的人无师自通地小心翼翼地呼吸着，发出享受的轻哼。  
他还想再缠绵一会，那片温热的唇却突然离开了。猫在长吻后大口喘息，茫然而夹带着一点失落睁开眼睛，探寻对方中止的原因。映入眼帘的却不是那张总出现在梦中的脸，许多的红色纷扬而落，猛地扑打在他的眼前，将他吓得一身猫毛尽数炸开来。  
“什……什么东西！”他不愿意在喜欢的人面前表现出过多的窘态，赶紧举起手去扒拉自己的头发，好让自己看上去自然一些、得体一些。但这片红实在来的过于吓人，头发不仅没有在打理之下变得整齐，反倒还因为静电粘上手腕，翘得狼狈不堪。天地良心，他真的不想再看到红彤彤的东西了！  
“是什么东西呢？”他听到有人语气温和地附和着他的问题。白猫反捉住猫的手腕，他还没有吐尽那些因爱意而生出来的花瓣，此刻正抵着猫的肩膀轻声咳着，贴身感知到的微颤使猫脸颊发烫，竟然一时间忘记了自己的病症描述，浑然不觉自己的秘密已然被花瓣们大肆戳破。猫迷茫地接住几朵，他已经没有咳嗽的欲望了，为什么？难道白猫被自己传染了？他的心往下一沉，咳出这么多来，白猫一定很疼，难道说白猫也像自己一样恋慕着某一个人？是谁？  
猫呆楞着看着白猫，一时间情绪波动起伏，说不出话来。白猫回过气，以为猫终于懂得了一切，只看着那双眼睛，耐心等待猫的反应。  
猫纠结了半天，觉得还是需要快刀斩乱麻，他僵硬道：“对不起……你也有喜欢的人啊。”他垂下眼，说不清心里是什么感觉。又自作多情了！他懊恼地想起了朋友们想出的可笑计划。和当初的捧花一样，白猫的所作所为不过都是在关心朋友，偏偏自己非要多想闹出笑话——就连闹出来的笑话也只有他自己知道。他强撑着，不让自己被庞大的失落感击倒在地：“谢谢你，我也会帮你的……”猫觉得自己的身体变得和风一样轻，像是下一阵就要从这过于压抑的房间飘出去，“是谁？”  
白猫给这没头没尾的感叹和问题打了一下，他不知道究竟是哪里出了差错，搞得面前这只猫神思飘忽，一副又在找借口要跑的样子，白猫只好身先士卒，对猫打出一个直球。他点点头：“我喜欢你。”  
猫也点点头：“原来是这样……啊？”  
白猫又吻过来，他甚至不用多问些什么，吐出的花都快填满房间了，这还不够吗？绵柔的吻层层叠叠，落在猫的额头上、脸颊上，又重新滑向嘴唇去，猫总算明白过来，他张大嘴，想要发出一声惊喜的嚎叫，被白猫抓住机会，舌头重新窜进去，拨弄着猫的上颚，猫隐隐约约觉得喉咙又痒起来了，他自发地活动起舌头，与白猫痴缠起来。酥麻起来的不止是脸颊了，猫整个身子都发热起来，一道电流顺着他的脊椎爬下，期冀已久的吻将欲情也一并唤起。猫低喘着，大着胆子去蹭白猫的腿。  
白猫却一下子闪开了，“你会痛。”他委婉地拒绝了。  
“不会！”猫一下子蹦起来，他敏锐地察觉到白猫回绝自己的理由里没有“不想”，这个初恋刚刚成功的人不知道从哪里来的勇气，敢这样拍着胸口说大话，“我不会痛的！”  
白猫不说话，他只是静静地看着猫。  
“呃，我的意思是，我很会忍痛……”猫意识到自己的鲁莽，声音一下小了下去，他心里斗争一会，再次用湿漉漉的眼睛去恳求白猫，“你也知道的，我……我不怕。”他胡乱搬出自己的冒险事迹证明自己的勇气，不过刚拿枪就去捅树精这件事就别提了吧？  
白猫阻止了他乱七八糟的发言。他再次俯身过来，亲吻他，带着调笑口吻说到：“我不会让你疼的。”  
这是同意了吗？猫有些不确定，但白猫没有给他发出疑问的机会，两双唇再度堵在一起，猫被推倒在床上，层层叠叠的花瓣拥上来，轻柔地围绕住两个人。猫脸上发着热，花瓣简直是所有情话的实体化，他被白猫拥着睡在其中，不想坦率也要被迫承认了。  
“那我们现在是，算……在一起了吗？”猫还是不好意思说出那个词，却扭着腰凑上来，看着白猫的眼睛等待答案。  
……这也反应得太迟了吧？白猫几乎是要叹息起来了：“你说呢？”  
白猫一直都觉得猫有着出乎他意料的勇气，从第一次被搭话时他就应该知道了。初出茅庐的冒险者不知道从哪里摸爬滚打来的，头发杂乱无章，其中还夹着几片落叶，只是那一双眼睛和他脸上的汗珠一样在阳光下绽着璀璨的光来。猫一定不记得自己当时有多语无伦次，肢体语言都要好过他的语言表达，白猫努力拼凑出了他的意思。看上他身手的人不少，倒是第一次遇到这种语言都没组织好就冒冒失失跑上来的小朋友。  
那时候如此，今夜也不例外。白猫的吻落下去，猫下意识地抬起腿来，交缠上恋人的腰间。那条白色内裤已经被洇湿了，半褪下来，卡在膝弯。布料蹭过的地方多多少少占了些潮意，猫感到一双温暖的手摸上那些地方，白猫的手掌可没有看上去那么柔软，带着一层茧，像握着一团火，将湿意统统蒸发，换做炙热的麻痒。这股热度很快顺着燃烧，一路烧到了猫的阴茎上去。  
这里可就没那么容易被蒸发干净了。和主人一样激动不已的性器立得笔直，白猫每摸一下，都觉得有一股新的黏液冒出来，淌下来，流满他的整双手。而猫嘴里发着可爱的声音，软着手为他脱去衣服，精壮的身子露出来，他们俩完完全全地贴在了一处。  
“您好好看啊……”猫小声说，语气里半是羡慕半是倾慕，他如饥似渴看着白猫的身子，都要看得出神了，就连现在他还是习惯性地用敬语称呼白猫。  
“你这样梦到过我吗？”白猫问。他的手还动着，用最合适的力道让猫快乐。猫被这个问题和身下的快感折腾地浑身发抖。他完全没法回答这个问题，他无法说出自己的春梦内容，但此刻发生的事情比他所有做过的春梦都要来得刺激：白猫切实贴上的体温比梦中更烫，手指比梦中更会挑逗，而抵住他的那根东西也似乎比想象中更加……猫忍不住捂住嘴，想要憋住随呼吸一并吐出来的呻吟，白猫发觉了，拨开他的手来吻他：“别忍着，我想听……”  
他就叫了出来。猫叫得又粘又馋，喘息乱成一团浆糊，屁股不住地扭，蹭着身后和他一起硬起来的白猫，好在还有最后的一丝理智把住了他，让他不至于张着穴口就去吞吃。或许阻止他的并不是理智，而是处男贫瘠的性知识。很快他的声音变了一个调，更加亢奋起来：有什么东西挤进了他的腿间，就着他腿根的肉进进出出着，就算猫是个傻子，也知道白猫是放了什么东西进来。  
猫脸上发红，他默不作声地夹紧了双腿，让白猫能更加尽兴地享受。粗长的肉棒有时擦过他的囊袋，有时又直接顶上来，让猫的性器翘得更高。猫扭着，叫着，圈住他的手尽职尽责地上下快速动着，整个下身像是处在灵电天气中，酸的、麻的，点亮他所有制造与传输快感的神经。白猫也喘起来，就在猫的耳边呼气。猫抖得更加厉害，他呜咽起来，射了白猫一手。  
高潮弄得猫眼前一片金光，他在快感中无意识地抽搐，脚跟在床单上磨得都发麻了，才勉强回复神志。猫抖着手，把近乎无力的腿勉力抬起，从自己的股间摸到了一片黏液：白猫也射在了他腿上。  
猫有些迷茫，他扭过头去：“不进来吗？”  
白猫一愣，然后笑了出来。他抱着猫，身体抖个不停，热气全喷在猫的后脖子上。猫才发觉自己说了什么奇怪的话，他羞得全身滚烫，还被白猫的呼吸弄得受不了，索性就破罐破摔，回过身去死死地抱住自己的恋人。他腹前腿间还一片狼藉，白猫由他像是章鱼一样扒在自己身上，笑得越发厉害。  
“以后还有很多时间。”他安慰幽怨的猫，“不要急……”  
白猫又吻了过来，这个吻没有再去尝试挑逗起欲情，他只是轻轻摩擦着，细致又漫长地吻着猫，柔和地将两人每一处唇纹都贴合。猫仰头接纳这个吻，只觉得对方的嘴唇如同自己咳出的花瓣一样柔软。他们赤裸相对，在花中、在新生的恋情中至为亲密地接触着彼此，猫觉得自己就是一个糖丸，几乎要化在这温水一般舒适的吻中。那些无处言说思慕的苦闷和对死亡的担忧与恐惧都消散了，室内的空气黏腻、温暖，被两只猫的气息所填满。这几天因咳嗽造成的少眠让他开始眼皮打架，呃，但是，但在接吻中睡着是不是不太礼貌？  
他努了把力，勉强睁开眼睛去瞧白猫，却看到一双近在咫尺、带着笑意的眼睛。抚摸过他身体的手此时也体贴入微，为他遮住了眼睛。  
“睡吧，我在这里。”猫听见白猫这么说，气息像风一样吹过他的眼睫，带得眼皮泛起痒来。他便撒娇似的在白猫的手掌上蹭蹭，全副身心都放松了。他知道，他已经被彻底的得到与被彻底的拥有，爱意如花般将他整个胸膛填得发涨，使他忍不住在喉咙里发出轻微的咕噜声，在男友的爱抚下心满意足地睡了过去。

第二天。当熬过宿醉的狐朋狗友们一起挤进房间的时候，却发现猫已经不知所踪。等再次出现在友人面前时，猫已经不再咳嗦了：他生龙活虎，怒骂着所有的狗头军师，鄙视他们居然想出如此恶心的计划来。  
友人们为守护住了自己的贞洁（和金钱，主要是金钱吧，大概）长吁一口气，然后，他们敏锐的意识到，在这短短数小时的间隔里，猫居然已经吻上了自己的对象。是谁？是谁？他们尖叫着发问。是谁让猫旷日持久日复一日品尝爱恋的煎熬？是谁令猫如此珍之慎之，连可能到来的死亡都无法撬开猫的嘴说出他的名字？又是谁如王子般亲吻了猫，将猫从病痛中救出，使猫成为童话故事的主人公？  
猫站起来，莫名其妙腿软踉跄了一下：不告诉你们！他恶狠狠地说。  
有人走进了酒馆，众人回头一望，与难得迟到的白猫随意打了个招呼后就继续逼问着猫。猫却没法和他们一起云淡风轻，他开始结巴了，偷眼去望白猫，只见自己还未被众人所知的恋人将手背在身后，用身子分开了人群，朝他走来。猫心下一紧，下意识地想要拔腿逃跑，一股不知道哪里来的毅力却把他钉死在原地。人群七嘴八舌，吵得他大脑空空，眼神发直，只知道盯着白猫带笑的脸使劲看。  
眼前突然出现了一片红色，猫又被吓了一跳。在友人们目瞪口呆的注视下，白猫握着那束红彤彤的玫瑰，用尾巴圈起了另一条吓得炸毛的尾巴。

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙一时冲动写了超老的梗……


End file.
